Love the way you lie
by NaruSasu666
Summary: Fem!Sasuke Sub!Sasuke Dom!Naruto Violent!Naruto Sonfic  Characters are not mine. Song is not mine. I only own the plot line. Sasuke and Naruto are together, but Naruto is abusive when he's drunk and tries to kill Sasuke  when she tries to leaves him.


Fem!sasuke Sub!Sasuke Dom!Naruto Violent!Naruto Sonfic Characters are not mine. Song is not mine. I only own the plot line. 

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" 

I'm sitting in my room, crying. He's out in the living room of our small apartment, screaming again. I can hear him throwing stuff around. It sounds like he's breaking dishes again. 

I don't even know why he's so mad this time. He's always mad, these days. I never used to be like this. He used to be so nice. So loving.  
"Fucking bitch! You just wait..."  
There he goes again. 

"I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while i can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me" 

"I love you baby. Come on, show me that you love me too" He pulls me down onto his lap. I laugh because he's tickling my stomach. He knows that I'm super ticklish there. 

"Naruto, I...mmmmmm" I moan slightly, as he's kissing me. He's really quite a good kisser. He slides his hand up over my chest, under my shirt. We haven't been going out for any longer then two months, so we haven't really done a whole lot. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him rather loudly. My long black hair swings from side to side as I pull away. 

"Baby, I'm just trying to have some fun." He says. 

"Well, ask first next time." I say, sitting down next to him again. 

"And I love it, wait, where you goin'?  
I'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back  
We're runnin' right back, here we go again  
So insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great  
I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when its bad its awful, I feel so ashamed I snap  
Whose that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I never stoop so low again  
I guess i don't know my own strength" 

The music is pounding so loudly and I can barely hear myself think. I'm dancing, my hair is swaying to the beat and I raise my drink, beer, up over my head. I feel this warm body slide up behind me. I'm just a little bit drunk, I don't hold my alcohol very well, and I'm almost sure that this is Naruto. I can see a shock of longish blond hair sway in front of me, and the arms that are circling around me are tan, from what I can see in the dim lighting, so I don't worry about who this is. 

Our bodies move together well, swaying and dipping to the music. I can feel him grinding up against me from behind and the feeling is incredible. He dances well. 

"Who the hell is this?" 

I look up and, lo and behold, Naruto is standing in front of me! He's angry, it's fairly obvious to everyone around. He's loud anyways, but when Naruto's mad, his voice absolutely soars! 

"Get the hell away from my Sasuke!" He screams for the whole club to hear. I think he's just a bit drunk, he doesn't usually freak in public like this. I pull him closer, as I step away from the guy I was dancing with. 

"Baby, it's just dancing. Nothing to get worked up about...Ow!" I started off trying to calm him down, but at the end, I ended up with my hand against my cheek, crying out.

He hit me! 

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" 

I'm crying as we're in the car driving home. He's yelling at me, screaming about how I belong to him and no one else. About how no one is allowed to touch me. No one but him. 

"You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get em" 

We're out on the hillside. It's a beautiful summer day, and he's set up this lovely picnic. He's got this stereo playing our song, and it's just so beautiful and peaceful. It's too bad that it will never last. 

"Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em  
You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em  
Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em  
You push pull each other's hair  
Scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em  
So lost in the moments when you're in em  
It's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both,  
So they say it's best to go your seperate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playin' over" 

"What the hell is your problem, Naruto?" I scream at him. "Why the fuck can't you let me alone! I'm not you're fucking property! I don't belong to you, goddamn it, so fuck off!" 

"You listen to me, you fucking slut. You are MINE and I don't like to share, so you had better get this threw your goddamn fucking head. You don't talk to anybody without me right there." 

I throw my hands up in the air, and stalk away from him, intending to walk into our room and lock the door behind me. Of course, that didn't go as planned. 

"Don't you fucking walk away from my, you damn whore!" He screams and hits me hard across the face. It stings and as I swipe me hand across my lip, I see blood on my fingers.  
I see red as I throw myself at him. I screaming only god knows what and he grabs my hair. We're well and truly fighting now. 

Once again, he hits me, only this time it's his fist, not his hand. He's never punched me before, it's only ever been a few slaps. It lands on my jaw and I scream in pain. 

"But you promised her next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again,  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane" 

"Fuck baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, baby please, I didn't mean that. You're not a slut, you're not a whore, please baby please, I'm sorry, just open the door, baby, please open the door. I'm so sorry, baby I won't do it again, baby I'll never hit you again, I'm sorry just open the door, baby, come out please baby, please." 

I can't stand listening to that self-important ass talking like he actually feels bad for what he did. I've got my bags packed, I'm leaving right now. 

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" 

I can't believe him, I cry to myself. He hurts me, hits me, tells me I'm a slut and a whore, and beats me, I leave 'cause I can't stand him anymore and somehow, he makes me WANT to go back. Oh well, maybe this time will be different. 

"Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though" 

"I love you baby." He says as I walk inside. My bags are out in the hall, he wants me back, he can bring them inside himself. 

"Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time there won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire" 

He picks up my bags off the floor and takes them inside. He throws them into our room and grabs my arm. 

"Baby, I'm sorry. I guess I was just having a bad day. It's my fault Sasuke, I'm sorry. Next time, I won't hit you, I'll hit the wall. I won't hurt you again, baby. I promise." 

Some days passed. We didn't do much, he seemed to be sorry about everything. Then he got drunk again. He started throwing things around again, and I got scared, I guess. He's scary when he's mad. I tried to leave, didn't work. 

He grabbed me and hauled me to the bedroom. I thought for a moment, as he threw me on the bed and grabbed some robe, that he was gonna rape me. But he just left. Walked out the door. I tried to get up, but the ropes were much to tight for me to move. I couldn't get up. 

Then, I smelled the smoke. 

He set the apartment on fire. And just walked out. And left me here. 

I'm almost grateful. No more Naruto and his drunken rages.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" 

The police and fire department got here before any real damage was done. They got me out before the flames reached the bed, I wasn't even burned. Naruto was never caught, but I don't think he'll bother me now. He doesn't know where I am, after all.


End file.
